


broken bones or demon limbs

by agentemind



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Football Player Niall, Football | Soccer, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stoner Liam, stoner harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los delicados bucles que se hacían en sus cabellos alrededor de sus mejillas. Lo segundo que se llamaba como el príncipe de Inglaterra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken bones or demon limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Buuuuuuuuuuu, ya la estoy liando otra vez. No va a ser gran cosa, pero me lo quería quitar de dentro. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Ben Winston sólo es el entrenador pero es irrelevante. Es del Arsenal, el Arsenal es enemigo mortal del Manchester United, Rooney juega para el United desde hace milenios, que yo sepa Harry es del United y Louis del Liverpool (creo, todo suposiciones, nunca he encontrado la verdad detrás de todo esto y ES VERY IMPORTANT TO ME u_u). ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> El título es de "Demon limbs" de Pvris. <3

Louis tenía sólo seis años y cuatro meses cuando le vio por primera vez.

Entraba de la mano de la profesora, con los ojos llorosos y arrastrando una manta rosa por el suelo. 

Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los delicados bucles que se hacían en sus cabellos alrededor de sus mejillas. Lo segundo que se llamaba como el príncipe de Inglaterra.

—Harold - dice, y lo pronuncia exagerando su acento, sonriendo y acercándole la botella de agua que tiene en la mano.

Harry trae con él una brisa que huele a hogar pero también a cafetería y a la hierba que fuma con Liam después de estudiar.

—Lewis - le responde Harry, sentándose en el banco junto a él y cogiendo la botella aunque no sea él quien necesita beberse al menos la mitad antes de levantarse en menos de dos minutos.

Es viernes, el sol se está poniendo y todavía queda media hora de entrenamiento antes de que Louis pueda irse a casa. El entrenador Winston está nervioso por el partido del domingo, el del Arsenal y el de su equipo, y se nota por lo alto que grita y lo deliberadamente que señala a alguien y le manda correr alrededor del campo hasta que admite que Wayne Rooney está sobrevalorado.

Louis bufa al ver pasar a Niall por séptima vez desde que se sentó.

—En ningún Universo paralelo está Rooney sobrevalorado - dice Louis, recuperando su botella de agua, ya abierta, y bebiendo un par de sorbos antes de pasársela de nuevo a Harry.

—Ya no está en tan buena forma - admite Harry, sonriendo -, lleva seis goles esta temporada.

Louis deja que su rodilla choque con la de Harry al abrir las piernas en un vago estiramiento.

Winston está mirando hacia el banquillo.

—Eres tú el del United, tío, eso es música para mis oídos - dice y lo hace girándose hacia Harry en otro movimiento que pretende ser un estiramiento pero sólo es una excusa para no levantarse.

Harry tiene esa mirada brillante que le hace pensar en el campo durante un partido por la mañana, en verano, y una sonrisa que nunca ha dejado de significar “traigo problemas más difíciles de solucionar de lo que esperas” desde que la vio por primera vez.

Louis sabe que solamente tiene que esperar. A Harry le gusta darle dramatismo a su vida con pausas totalmente innecesarias pero sin las que Louis ya no podría vivir.

—El Liverpool sigue fuera de Champions - es lo que dice, riéndose antes de que Louis pueda reaccionar y empujarlo con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo del banco.

—¡Tomlinson!

Louis alza la vista hacia su entrenador como si fuera una presa que acaba de escuchar una rama romperse a su espalda y se pone en pie con un suspiro al ver que está señalando hacia Niall.

Le toca correr.

—Hey.

Louis para junto a Harry antes de salir al campo y coge entre sus dedos uno de los rizos rebeldes que cuelgan hasta su hombro. Tira de él lo suficiente para que salte como un muelle y se balancee. Harry le mira desde el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el banco, los hombros relajados y los ojos perezosos. Louis echa de menos la marihuana y la vida es injusta.

Harry encoge las rodillas hacia su pecho mirándole a los ojos y dejando que su pie le roce la pierna al hacerlo.

—Por Rooney - dice Louis, consiguiendo que una risa divertida se escape de los labios de Harry antes de correr hacia la portería.

**Author's Note:**

> #LarryIsReal


End file.
